Por Favor No Te Alejes
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: En el momento donde la batalla esta en su máximo apogeo, un misterioso ser aparece y consigo traerá cambios, unos desgarrador y otros muy felices ¿Quien eres?/ Hola querido/ No puedes hacer eso Lucy/ Lo siento Natsu/ LUCYY/ por favor entren y descubran los misterios de esta historia-( los siento no soy buena en los summary pero por favor entren a leer)
1. El Comienzo

La batalla estaba en su máximo alcance, todos los gremios defendían con fervor sus vidas, de aquellas criaturas que están siendo controladas, los Dragones. En especial el gremio de Fairy Tail, aquel gremio tan escandaloso y lleno de vida, está demostrando todo su poder al enfrentarse a uno de los temibles Dragones que lograron atravesar Eclipse. Titania con su armadura y espada, trataba de atravesar la fuerte piel cubierta de escamas del Dragón, mientras que Grey y Juvia unían sus magias, intentando inmovilizar al temible Dragón para que así sus compañeros lo atacaran, Gajeel y Wendy lanzaban ataques de Dragón Slayer, mas sin embargo estos no le causaron mucho daño al temible ser alado, otros integrantes de Fairy Tail lanzaban ataques al azar siendo como único objetivo en común la criatura escupe fuego. Solo Natsu y Lucy se encontraban luchando desesperadamente, contra el principal enemigo de toda esa espantosa catástrofe, el que había ideo un maléfico plan para un fin desconocido, Rogue del futuro también atacaba sin miramiento alguno a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Por qué has ideado este plan?- le pregunto muy apenas una exhausta Lucy.

-Eso no te importa- le contesto cortante, Roge del futuro.

-Bastardo, te haré cenizas- le dijo Nastu, mientras le propinaba un puñetazo de fuego, causando que Rogue escupiera sangre de su boca.

-Ruge-san ¿Qué es lo que quiere ganar con esta guerra?, No ve que vidas inocentes se están perdiendo- Lucy trataba inútilmente de persuadirlo, mas sin embargo el nombrado solo le dedico una mirada llena de odio.

-Y crees que eso a mí me importa, esas vidas son insignificante que no valen la pena- dijo totalmente serio, asiendo que una rabia se apoderada de Natsu.

-¿Quién eres tú para decir eso?- le grito totalmente enfurecido el peli rosa.

-Soy el que gobernara este mundo, con todos estos dragones, la humanidad se postrara a mis pies y aquellos que se opongan solo conocerán la muerte- les dijo, mostrando su cara de maníaco asesino con grandeza de poder.

-No lo permitiré- le grito Natsu, jamás dejaría que la humanidad estuviera en manos de un maniaco como él, mucho menos que sus seres queridos salgan lastimados, primero moriría el antes que su familia y amigos sean lastimados.

Nuevamente una lucha entre Natsu y Rogue se inicio, la única espectadora de esta batalla era Lucy, quien se encontraba exhausta sentada en el frió suelo, ella se había quedado sin mucha magia, además de que su cuerpo no resistiría mas una pelea, por eso a regañadientes acepto que Natsu, _"Lucy déjame esto a mí, veras como yo lo derroto"_, fue lo que le grito su compañero de cabellos rosados, mas no fue eso la que lo convenció sino sus sonrisa, Lucy no pudo más y acepto, por eso ahora veía como su mejor amigo y el enemigo intercambiaban poderosos golpes. Miro hacia donde el gremio se encontraba luchando con el Dragón de Fuego, también diviso a los demás gremios luchando con todas sus fuerzas para tratar inútilmente de derrotar al temible Dragón, con cada rugido que daban los Dragones más gente se lastimaba, y ver eso la destrozaba, ella quería hacer algo pero no sabía que, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta batalla terminara.

-_Si tanto quieres que la sangre pare, usa tu fuerza_- dijo una dulce voz de mujer.

Lucy confundida, miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, ¿Quién dijo eso?, se preguntaba la rubia.

-_Una parte que ha dormido en tu interior_- la misma voz volvió a escuchares, pero esta vez Lucy si supo de donde provenía, la voz de mujer venia de su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?- hablo mentalmente la joven maga, mientras cerraba los ojos y todo se volvía negro.

-_Soy alguien especial_- le contesto, apareciendo una mujer de entre 24 años, alta, de tez blanca como la nieve, cuerpo muy hermosos, de vientre plano, una cabellera plateada, larga y lacia pero con las puntas en rulos, con ojos de color aqua y un fino rostros- _Mi nombre es Kumiko_-

-¿Qué haces en mi interior? y ¿Qué quisiste decir con que usara mi fuerza?- le cuestionaba la rubia, sin poder creerse que esa bella mujer estaba en su interior.

-_Me alaga que pienses que soy bella, y si quieres ayudar a tus amigos debes hacer lo que yo te diga_- le respondió, sorprendiendo a la rubia, nunca pensó que ella pudiera leer su mente.

-_Si puedo, pero luego te explicare que hago en tu interior y como es que puedo leer tu mente, pero ahora presta atención_- le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a la rubia

En las afueras de la mente de Lucy, la lucha seguía, nadie se daba por vencido, los gremios seguían sin dejar de atacar y los dragones no se quedaban atrás, Natsu seguía en su pelea con Rogue, pero todo el mundo se detuvo de repente, un estruendoso rugido se escucho por todo el lugar, todo el mundo dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, solo para ver a un gran Dragón de piel negra y líneas azules, solo Fairy Tail y algunos magos supieron quien era.

-¡Acnologia!- grito Makrov con furia.

-No puede ser, ¿Qué hace aquí?- cuestiono Erza, esa criatura le traía muy malos recuerdos y sobre todo un furia incomparable.

-¡Miren!, hay alguien encima de él- grito alguien mientras señalaba la cabeza del enorme Dragón, una figura oscura se alzaba poderosa encima del Dragón, solo aquellos con excelente visión como todos los Dragón Sleyers, pudieron ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Es Zeref!- exclamo con sorpresa Wendy, ganándose la atención de todos, quienes se pusieron pálidos con la sola mención del mago oscuro.

Mientras tanto, Natsu y Rogue habían detenido su pelea para ver al enorme Dragón y a quien lo montaba, el hombre del futuro se había puesto pálido y su cara determinaba terror, esto no paso desapercibido por Natsu y se pregunto ¿Por qué se puso así de repente?

-¿Qué hace el aquí? Se supone que había desaparecido- se preguntaba en voz alta el mago del futuro, llamando la atención de Natsu.

-¿Cómo que desaparecido?- le pregunto el pelirosa.

-El desapareció sin dejar rastro después del incidente donde ustedes desaparecieron por 7 años, se rumoreaba que había vuelto a su sueño- le explico Ruge, sin dejar de ver al poderoso mago oscuro, quien de repente sin rodeos salto desde la cabeza de Acnologia, hacia donde estaban los dos combatientes y también cierta maga rubia.

El mago de cabellos negros aterrizo con delicadeza en el suelo, primero dirigió su mirada al Dragón Sleyer de fuego, este lo veía con una gran furia en su mirada, después dirigió su mirada al joven del futuro, este se veía que tenía su cara llena de miedo y asombro, sin prestarles atención camino por la brecha que había de distancia entre los dos magos, dejando a los dos en la posición de defensa y con cara de asombro, los dos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se dirigía Zeref, el caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Lucy, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Lucy Heartfilia- le hablo el mago oscuro, a la vez que llegaba a su lado- abre los ojos- le ordeno.

Y sin más demora, la rubia acato la orden impuesta por el, cual fue la sorpresa de su compañero al ver sus ojos, el color café tan característico de ella había desaparecido para dar paso a el color aqua, la rubia miro a Zeref y arrugo su seño, dando a entender su enojo al verlo.

-_**Tiempo sin verte querido**_- le dijo la chica, pero con un tono de ironía y burla.

-Lo mismo digo, Kumiko- le respondió, dejando confundido a Natsu, ¿Por qué llamaba a Lucy, Kumiko?

-Aléjate de ella- le grito el pelirosa, mientras corría hacia Zeref con su puño rodeado de fuego, cuando iba a golpearlo el mago oscuro lo esquiva ágilmente.

-Natsu- susurra Zeref.

-_**Natsu Dragneel**_- le habla Lucy, este mirando raro a la chica, se pregunta desde cuando ella usa su nombre completo, en vez de Natsu a secas.

-¿Lucy estas bien?, ¿no te hiso nada? Y ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos?- le pregunta seguido, mas solo obtiene como respuesta una sonrisa de su rubia amiga.

-_**Yo no soy Lucy**_- fue lo que le contesto, Natsu solo se quedo mas confundido- _**Mi nombre es Kumiko, por el momento tome prestado el cuerpo de tu amiga**_- le explica.

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo _**será por un momento, y lo hice para poder hablar con mi viejo amigo**_- le dice mientras dirige su mirada al mago oscuro.

-Han pasado más de 400 años, pensé que nunca más volvería a hablar contigo- Zeref se vuelve a acercar a donde están Natsu y Lucy.

-_**Sí, ella ha sido la única que me ha dejado poseer su cuerpo, mas solo será a cambio de algo**_- la mirada de Lucy se torna de repente muy seria.

-Creo que ya se lo que pido- le dice Zeref.

-_**¿Ha si?**_- Lucy lo mira con una ceja levantada.

-Que acabes con esta guerra- le dijo el mago oscuro, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-Quien _**te viera Zeref, es la primera vez que veo que sabes lo que piensa una chica**_- se burlaba la joven maga.

-C-Cállate Kumiko- dijo el joven con un ligero sonrojo, causando que la rubia soltara una gran carcajada- Eso solo que ella es una maga de Fairy Tail, es fácil saber lo que hará- le aclaro.

-_**Lo sé**_- le dice con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Natsu se encontraba estupefacto, no entendía por qué "_Lucy_" hablaba tan a la ligera con Zeref, aun ni creía que una persona llamada Kumiko estuviera dentro del cuerpo de su amiga.

-_**Sabes me alegro mucho volver a verte, Zeref**_- le dice Lucy, a la vez que le da un abrazo al recién nombrado, esto hiso que un sentimiento no conocido inundara el cuerpo de Natsu, el no supo porque pero de repente tenía unas grandes ganas de golpear al pelinegro.

-A mi también Kumiko, espero nos volvamos a ver- dice mientras corresponde el abrazo, y le susurra algo en el oído a la rubia, mas sin embargo Natsu no le entendió porque lo había dicho en una lengua desconocida para él, cuando finalmente se separan, los dos están sonriendo, Lucy desvía su mirada hacia Natsu .

-_**Joven Dragneel, ven aquí**_- le pide, Natsu cumple y se acerca.

-_**Tu amiga Lucy me dejo usar su cuerpo a cambio de terminar con los dragones y a quien los controla**_- le contó.

-¿Y Lucy está bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

-_**Por el momento si**_- le responde- _**Ahora si me permites**_- le dice mientras desaparece dejando a Natsu y Zeref solos, cuando Natsu reacciono se da cuenta que Lucy está al lado del Rogue.

-_**Tú has dañado a incontables vidas, eres el causante de esta guerra y el sufrimiento de esta chica**_- dice mientras señala su cuerpo.- _**Por lo tanto serás el primero en recibir mi furia**_-

Sin decir más Lucy se abalanza hacia el mago del futuro, y así es como empieza un sinfín de golpes propiciados por la joven rubia, el mago no podía responder, los golpes de la rubia no lo dejaban, todos los golpes que le daban venían acompañados de un intenso dolor, como si los golpes tuvieran una poderosa fuerza de destrucción, cuando Lucy finalmente se detuvo el pobre mago estaba muy mal herido y casi no podía moverse.

-_**Para que no hagas más daño, te quitare tu magia**_- Lucy se acerca asía el mago mal herido y coloca dos dedos en su frente, de repente un circulo mágico aparece seguido de un poderoso resplandor, cuando este se termino se pudo ver a Lucy parada alado del cuerpo inconsciente de Rogue.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- le pregunta Natsu.

-Le _**he quitado su poder mágico y también le he quitado la habilidad de crear magia nuevamente**_- fue su respuesta- **Joven Dragneel, quiero que venga conmigo**- le dice antes de emprender carrera hacia donde se encontraban los dragones, Natsu la seguía atrás, mientras que Zeref se quedo donde mismo mientras observaba como se alejaban.

-Solo espero que no hagas una locura, Kumiko- dice al aire mientras se aleja de ese lugar.

Cuando Natsu y Lucy llegan a su destino, ven como casi todos los magos se encontraban en su límite, unos estaban inconscientes, otro se encontraban sumamente exhaustos y otros seguían de pie pero muy mal heridos.

-_**¡Dragones!**_- grito Lucy llamando la atención de todo el mundo, pero en especial de las temibles bestias.

-_**Es hora de volver a casa, de volver a su tiempo**_- les dice Lucy.

Los Dragones se le quedan mirando par después ir acercándose poco a poco a ella, Natsu al ver a las peligrosas criaturas acercarse a su amiga, se coloca justo enfrente de ella en posición de defensa, mas una mano en su hombro ase que volteé a ver a Lucy.

-**Calma joven Dragneel, ellos no me harán daño**- le explico.

Lucy se puso enfrente de Natsu, alzando su mano derecha hasta la altura de su pecho, dejando extendidos solo sus dos primeros dedos, con su otra mano empezó a trazar algo con su dedo índice y medio, cuando termino formo una estrella de 5 puntas de color azul, junto sus manos en forma de oración.

-_**Tempo di ritorno**_- dijo de pronto la estrella comenzó a brillar y una luz rodio a todos los dragones haciendo que lentamente desaparecieran, pero esta luz también rodio a Lucy, quien volteo a ver a su amigo pelirosa, este se dio cuenta que los ojos de su amiga volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto dudosa el mago.

-Si, Natsu- le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al ver el semblante de preocupación de su amigo.

-Lucy, te estás desvaneciendo- le dijo completamente aterrado el mago.

-Escucha Natsu, no me queda mucho tiempo- trato de calmarlo la joven rubia para que lo escuchara.

-¿Cómo que no te queda mucho tiempo luce? ¿Qué está pasando?- la rubia sonrió al escuchar como la llamaba su amigo, ella adoraba que la llamara de esa forma.

-Natsu, al usar la magia que utilizo Kumiko, esta causa el mismo efecto tanto en los Dragones como en mi, por lo que yo me iré con los Dragones-

-No Luce no puedes dejarnos- le dijo el chico.

-Lo siento Natsu, yo quería seguir teniendo más aventuras contigo y Happy, estar más tiempo con los chicos del gremio, quería seguir viendo tus peleas con grey y como los detiene Erza, quería platicar más tiempo y mostrarle mi novela a Levy, pero sobre todo quería estar a tu lado- le dice mientras una sonrisa llena de tristeza adorna su cara, siendo seguida por unas lagrimas- pero quiero que todos vivan y si para eso me tengo que sacrificar lo haré con gusto, todo por mi familia de Fairy Tail y mis amigos-

-No, Luce quédate con migo, por favor no me dejes solo ¿con quién iré de misiones?, ¿quién me recibirá en su casa?, ¿quién me dejara dormir a su lado?, ¿quién me recibirá con "_Bienvenido Natsu_"?, pero sobre todo ¿quién me dará la misma felicidad al ver su sonrisa?- a Natsu se le empezaron a cristalizar sus ojos al ver como el cuerpo de Lucy se estaba desapareciendo.

-No lo sé, pero espero que encuentres a esa persona- le dijo con una reconfortante sonrisa- Natsu antes de desvanecerme por completo, quiero decirte algo que desde hace tiempo llevo callando-

-¿Qué Lucy?- le pregunta.

-Natsu, yo te amo- le dijo mientras más lagrimas corrían por sus mejilla, el pelirosa abrió enormemente sus ojos y se quedo mudo de la sorpresa, nunca imagino que su amiga sintiera lo mismo que él, porque así era él la amaba, y eso lo descubrió cuando estuvieron en la isla Tenrou a punto de recibir el rugido de Acnologia, pero decidió no decir nada, temiendo que su amistad se viera afectada por ello.

-Luce, yo también te amo- le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y acercándose al casi extinto cuerpo de su amada, los labios de los dos magos se juntaron en un cálido y triste beso, ya que sería el primero y el ultimo que se dieran, cuando el aire les falto tuvieron que separarse y lo primero que vio Natsu fue la sonrisa de Lucy.

-Adiós Fairy Tail, mi amada familia y adiós amado mi- fue lo último que dijo Lucy antes de desvaneceros por completo al igual que los Dragones, Natsu no los soporto mas y cayó de rodillas.

-LUCYYY- fue el grito desgarrador que se escucho por todo la ciudad.

Se habían ido los Dragones, ya no había más amenazas, mas nadie celebraba porque habían perdido algo muy especial, pero sobretodo al ver el sufrimiento de cierto Dragón Sleyer de Fuego, quien lloraba amargamente por la pérdida de su amada, les hacía sentirse más tristes y sin motivos de celebración.

_Continuara...?_

* * *

**Hola este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, así que espero que sean buenos conmigo y me den su opinión sobre este fic.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Vele la pena que lo continué? ustedes díganme su opinión y lo que les gusto y no les gusto sobre este fic. **

**Esta idea surgió como cualquier otra jaja salio de la nada.**

**Jaja creo que Natsu no me salio como yo esperaba o bueno, no se solo me dedico a sacarme mis locas ideas de la cabeza y plasmarlas en una hoja en blanco jajaja**

**Espero que me dejen sus Reviews ya que me darían muchos ánimos para continuar jaja **

**Sin mas me despido **

**Ciaooo:)**


	2. Carta a mi amiga

_**Para: Lucy Heartfilia.**_

_Lu-chan desde ese día, justo después de haber derrotado a todos los dragones, ya nada fue igual, la alegría se había alejado de nuestro lado, para dar paso a la mas amarga tristeza, no sé ni cómo aun estamos de pie, desde que vimos como distes tu vida por salvarnos, inconscientemente lloraba, seria porque mi corazón y mente sabían que había perdido algo importante, pero cuando finalmente la información llego hasta mi cerebro y corazón, esa triste información de saber que ya no estarías con nosotros, mi cabeza se lleno de dudas, ¿Por qué esto nos estaba pasando a nosotros?, ¿Por qué siempre somos los que más sufrimos?, ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?, ¿Cuándo dejaremos de sufrir? Hasta la fecha esas preguntas no salen de mi mente._

_Como te había dicho ya nada es igual, en el gremio las cosas cambiaron, claro desde ese día han pasado 5 años, el maestro Makarov, dejo de ser maestro y el nuevo maestro del gremio es Laxus, quien ingreso a nuevos miembros al gremio, entre ellos están, Yukino-san, Sting-san y Rogue-san junto a sus compañeros Exceed, también pudieron ingresar Ultear, Meredy y Jellal, porque después del incidente con los dragones gracias a su ayuda, la princesa de Fiore los dejo libres como compensación, no tardaron en desintegrar su gremio y unirse a la familia de Fairy Tail. La llegada de todos esos nuevos miembros, hicieron que lo sentimientos de amor salieran a flote, según mi punto de vista gracias a cierta maga pelirosa, Grey finalmente se le declaro a Juvia, la pobre de la emoción se desmayo, Elfman y Evergreen comenzaron a salir, Mirajane y Freed fueron los siguientes en comenzar una relación, Erza finalmente después de una borrachera le grito a Jellal su sentimientos y le planteo un beso que nadie se hubiera imaginado, Happy y Charle finalmente están juntos, al fin los esfuerzos de Happy dieron fruto, Yukino y Rogue se convertirían en pareja, Sting y Lissana tampoco se quedaron atrás y comenzaron una muy bella relación, Romeo y Wendy parece que están descubriendo apenas sus sentimientos y pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pero la que dejo a casi todos con la boca abierta fue la de Laxus y Cana, Gildarts casi destruye el gremio mientras peleaba con Laxus, porque según él no dejaría que Cana tuviera novio, la que le puso punto final a la discusión fue Cana, cuando se llevo a los dos hombres a la casa de ella de una forma muy especial, casi todos nos reímos al ver a dos poderosos magos siendo arrastrados de la oreja por nuestra amiga, Lu-chan, finalmente pude armarme de valor y decirle lo que sentía a él, digamos que fue reciproco mi amor, porque Gajeel solo rió y dijo _"ya te habías tardado enana, porque yo también siento lo mismo".

_Pero sé que esto no te importa mucho, se que te preocupa como nos está yendo, sin embargo tu solo quieres saber cómo está el, Oh mi querida Lu-chan, solo unas pocas palabras pueden describir el estado actual de tu amado, ya no es el mismo de antes. Después de haberte ido no hablo con nadie, sus ojos estaban sin vida y no comía casi nada, pero lo que más nos preocupaba era que no sonreía siempre estaba con esa mirada vacía y su rostro sin emoción, pasaba el tiempo y seguía igual, ya casi no lo veíamos, siempre estaba entrenando para hacerse más fuerte y lo había conseguido ahora es un mago clase S, estaba de misión en misión, y cuando descansaba lo hacía en tu antigua casa, la cual mantenía limpia y pagaba la renta, últimamente ha estado más tiempo en el gremio y ha conversado un poco mas con nosotros, eso nos alegra pero seguimos preocupados y así seguiremos hasta no ver tan siquiera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sabemos que ya no será el mismo al igual que todos nosotros, porque ya no tendremos a nuestra querida amiga, compañera y amada a nuestro lado, así es ya no te tendremos a ti Lu-chan, ya no te tendremos para que nos des una de tus bellas sonrisas, para que nos des los buenos días, tu risa ya no estará, tus entretenidas conversaciones solo serán un recuerdo, pero lo que más nos duele es que no te hayamos podido ayudar y evitar que no estuvieras ahora a nuestro lado, eso es algo que jamás nos perdonaremos._

_Te escribo estas líneas que no llegaran a ti, mas espero que el viento las susurre a tu oído, y te digan que estamos bien, seguimos vivos gracias a ti, no te preocupes por nosotros sabemos cuidarnos solos, seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas y jamás te olvidaremos querida amiga mía._

_**Atentamente: Levy McGarden.**_

* * *

**Hola amigos míos, continuare esta historia que espero los haya atrapado y este leyendo esto, lamento que este capítulos se muy corto, pero el siguiente espero que sea mas largo, y abra sorpresas, también si quieren aporten ideas o criticas a este proyecto, todo es ****bienvenido.**

**Sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**...¿Reviews?****...**

**Ciaoo:)**


	3. ¡AVISO!

**Hola para los que esperaban un nuevo capitulo de este fic lo siento lamento decirles que dejare de escribir durante un tiempo ya que han pasado muchas cosas y no puedo escribir como yo lo diria por "problemas tecnicos".****  
**

**Quiero ofrecerles mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar seguido, pero mi tiempo no me lo permite ya que me surgen imprevistos que no puedo dejar de lado y otra cosa es que no a llegado a mi la suficiente inspiración para seguir escibiendo tengo "bloqueo de escritor". ****No se cuando pueda volver ha escibir, lamento mucho esto, no saben como lo siento TT-TT**

**Hasta la proxima, ciaoo**

**atte: Alessia Scarlet**


End file.
